


Out  of time

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hospitalization, Hunters & Hunting, Jealous Dean, Jealousy, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:48:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader is in love with Dean but because she is shy she won't tell him . But just watches as he gose out with different woman. But things get tense when she starts trying dating another hunter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out  of time

You sat down at the kitchen table with a huge cup of coffee still feeling the effects of the night before. The late night at the bar all those beers. It was rare that you got a weekend off but when you did you took advantage of it and enjoyed yourself. But this morning you felt out of sorts and didn't feel like talking to anyone. Your mood just went darker when you peeked into Dean's room and found he hadn't come home last night. You had noticed that he had left a hour earlier than you did with a pretty blond. you guest that where the 3 extra beers came from. It wasn't his fault he didn't know that you were hopeless in love with him and it killed you slowly to see him with other woman. You couldn't tell him because he didn't see you like that he saw you as just as a friend and you didn't want to lose that friendship over feelings. So you kept quite you were well into your second cup when the door to the kitchen opened up and the man who was constantly in your thoughts strolled though the door wearing the same clothes he had been wearing the night before. " Morning " he said " Anything for breakfast ?" he asked sitting down across from you. "Damn him for looking so good first thing in the morning just like he had rolled out of bed " you thought. " no " you said moodily." you just getting in "? you asked he just grinned " yeah it was a good night all around " your heart hurt and you rolled your eyes " well I am not in the mood to cook " you said " I am going back to bed " you told him standing up "Y/N are you ok" he asked " yeah just a headache " you replied quickly escaping to your room .

When you came out two hours later fully dressed .. you felt that you had your emotions more in control. You found Sam in the Kitchen on his laptop . " looking for another case " you asked walking up next to him. " yep figure that it wouldn't hurt to get back out there. " Sam said he looked up " Are you ok ?" he was more aware of things.. then his older brother. " yeah still feeling the effects of last night Where is Dean " you asked " last time I check passed out on the couch "Sam said you nodded and wander down the hallway ..you could hear the TV going and sure enough there was a movie playing but Dean was sprawled across the couch sound asleep snoring softly. you stood there for a moment just watching him it was hard to hate him when you loved him so much so you pulled the blanket off the back of the couch and laid it over him and because you couldn't resist it you leaned down and kissed him softly he stirred but didn't wake and you let out a sigh of relief you had to be content with little moments like this because it was all you were going to ever have. 

A couple days later another hunter a friend of Sam and Dean's came to stay a couple days after he had joined up with you guys on a hunt. Ricky was a big flirt and he seem to pretty interested in you . Never missing an opportunity to accidently bump into you or touch you ..it was nice to have a man interested in you even if wasn't the man you wanted. So you flirt back hoping maybe you could forget these feeling for Dean. 

" hey guys " you yelled out.. " in here " you followed the voices and found Sam and dean watching TV. " me and Ricky are going out do you guys need anything while I am gone " you asked " nope but thanks "Sam replied Dean turn to look at you .."Where are you going ?" he asked studying you . you had slip on your favorite black jeans an a red tank top throwing on a leather jacket over it.. " just to grab some drinks " you said for a minute he only stare at you you swore that his gaze darken but then he turned back to the TV but you did noticed how stiff he was sitting now. "I am good " he said starting at the TV. " oh ok well see you guys later " you said Ricky met you at the front door. " you ready " he asked "yep " you replied refusing to look back knowing that Dean was staring at you. 

So you went out and tried to have some fun. Rick was a sweet guy and after a couple drinks you finally started relaxing and you push Dean and your feelings far away ..Ricky pulled you onto the dance floor and you let yourself get pulled into his arms. So you let him kiss you ..there was nothing wrong with that you were single and he was an attractive man that also found you attractive as well. what was stopping you.. nothing absolutely nothing. You let him take you back to the bunker and pull you into his room. it had been so long and it was so nice to be wanted again. 

Much later you quietly slip out of bed leaving Ricky sleeping peacefully. You pulled on your clothes and slip out of the room. You walked quietly down the hallway to your room. " I am guessing you had fun ?" you stop and turned at the sound of Dean voice who was leaning against the wall outside his room." yes we had a lot of fun tonight " you said you noticed how his eyes gazed up and down your body .. you heart started pounding hard in your chest. " so I take it you didn't play pool all night " he said folding his arms across his chest. " no we didn't do that but what is wrong with that ..we are both single adults I find him attractive and he find me attractive .." you said with your hands on your hips. Dean frown at you .." you just met him " he said " yeah so .. you go home with women you met at the bars all the time. at least I know him... he your friend" you said " beside why do you care ?" you asked " I don't he said looking away .."fine then I am going to bed " you said walking into your room .. you were completely puzzled at his behavior. if you had known better you would say he was jealous but that was impossible.. you quickly changed and slip into bed. Whatever his problem was he would have to get over it this was your life. 

You didn't talk much to him the next day and he pretty much avoided you and you did the same. "is everything ok between you and Dean ?" Sam asked after Dean announced that he was going out and don't wait up. " yes.. no ..I don't know I mean he gave me some grief over me and Ricky last night for no reason. " you said " I mean he goes out with all sorts of women all the time why cant I have some fun to ?" you said in frustration " well I can take a guess " Sam said " I know my brother better than anyone. and I would have to say he is jealous "Sam said you could only shook your head . " I don't think so " you told him "why "? Sam asked " because look at me" you said as it should explained it all.. Sam gave you a confused look. " I am your a very beautiful woman and your smart and a kick ass hunter. I can see why my brother would be jealous " He said " I wish that was true..I do I have loved Dean for a while now but I have seen the kind of woman .." don't mean anything to him "Sam interrupted " you should have seem him after you and Ricky left ..if he didn't care he wouldn't let it him upset as much. why don't you tell him how you feel " Sam asked " caused I am afraid of rejection " you said " I don't want to lose our friendship if he doesn't feel the same " you explained. you sigh.. " I am going for a drive to clear my head. " you said" you want company?" Sam asked " no I wont be long you grab your keys and headed out to the car. with Sam words running thought you mind. if you could only believe that Dean possibly could feel the same towards you . You pulled out with no destination in mind.. you rolled down your window and turn the radio on low .. Maybe you should have been paying more attention but when a dog ran out in front of the car you swerve without thinking the car ran off the road and hit a tree and then everything went black 

Pain you were in a lot of pain .That was the first thing you realize when you fought your way back out of the darkness surrounding you. Someone was talking to loud.. " hey she is waking up " someone said then your felt cools hands on face. someone mummer your name ." come on baby wake up for me " you recognize the voice it was Dean you forced your eyes open everything was blurry and you closed them it was easier the second time to open them and everything was much clearer both Sam and Dean were leaning over you. both of them had worried looks on their faces " oh thank god Sam said giving you a bright smile. Dean pushed back some hair out of you face "how are you feeling ?" He asked " I am ok I think what happen "? you asked " you were in an accident "Dean told me " you been out for 24 hours the doctors worried about a head injury" Sam said. "oh.. you felt your eyes start to close again you were so sleepily. " y/n" stay with us ok " you forced your eyes open to look at Dean " but I am sleepily. " you told him. " I know but let the doctors check you out ok "Dean said taking your hand and bringing it up to his lips and kissing it softly your heat skipped a couple beats .. "ok " you said wanting to reassure him that you were ok. A few min later the doctor came in and checked you out. " I think you were very lucky it could have been a lot worst" he said " I am going to keep you overnight just to make sure but you can go home after that" he said before leaving " Well I am going to stay here with you Sam can come back and pick us up tomorrow " Dean said " you don't have to " you said " nope not going to leave you " he replied you sigh and caught Sam's eye he gave you a " I told you so" look " I will be back " he said leaning over to give you a kiss on your cheek. " I am glad your ok "he said softly in your ear. "come on Sam move " Dean said pushing his brother out of the way Sam only laughed " ok just get some rest I see you tomorrow " he said then he left. Dean pulled up a chair next to you and took your hand into his. " you know that you could have gone home I would have been fine you not going to get much sleep " you said with a yawn " I am fine " he replied "just relax and go to sleep we can talk more later " he said you sigh and closed your eyes you knew that there was no use arguing with him so you relax and enjoyed the feeling of his hand on yours. You were woken server time during the night and every time Dean was there holding your hand making sure you had water or help you adjusted your pillow he never complained despite the lack of sleep. he was just always there for you. 

 

You were discharged around noon and Sam came and pick you both up . The pain was mostly gone it was just your whole body was sore. The boys help you into the bunker and instead of your bed you dropped onto the couch signing in relief "do you need any pain medicine"? Sam asked Dean walked back in with your pillow and favorite blanket " no thanks I am ok " you said " you can crash here and watch TV and rest .." Dean said.. " be careful you guys are going to spoil me " you joked " I am going to see what I can come up for lunch " Sam said disappearing into the kitchen. " ok now sit down and relax yourself I know for a fact you got less sleep then I did. " you said patting the seat next to you. he sigh and sat down " I really appreciated you helping me out " you said and took a deep breath .. " I guess I should apologize too " you said.. he looked at you "why ?"he asked "when I was the one who was acting like a jerk. he said " I got a little defensive when all you did was try to look after me. " you said. "it wasn't just that " he replied "when I saw you leaving Ricky 's room I don't know I just felt uncomfortable " he said "why ?" you asked he looked up at you " I guess you would say I was jealous " he replied " I knew that I had no right to be "he added and you stared at him for a moment " why would you be jealous when you can and you do go out with any body you want " you asked " he sigh and looked down again.. " because they aren't you " his words made your heart literally jump in your throat. you tense waiting for him to explain. " I guess I have had feeling for you for a while now.. but didn't want to ruin anything by saying something. " he said you slowly scooted closer to him wincing at the soreness of your body. he wrap an arm around you and very carefully pulled you onto his lap " I was thinking the same thing" you said and feeling rather brave you leaned forward and kissed him softly. he wrap a hand on the back of your neck and deepen the kiss. You tried to twist around in a different position but your body screamed in pain you pulled away on a groan.. " I am just sore " you explained. " hold on " he said and shifted where you both were laying on the couch but he was cradling you mostly in his arms " better ?" he asked " much better " you said leaning you head back to rest on his chest. The tension left your body and you drifted in and out of sleep all awhile you were still extremely aware of Dean holding you so close as he slept too his breathing slow and heavy it comforted you and you hope that it didn't take to long for you to start feeling better so you guys could finish what you had started. you fell asleep with a smile on your lips


End file.
